(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a molding process for sink compound laminate, and more particularly, to one that achieves integrated heterogeneous alloy of copper and aluminum by diffusion bonding to the interface between both metal materials into a given profile for taking advantage of highly efficient heat conduction property of the copper section to conduct at the first time the heat from the heat source to the entire aluminum section that covers up the copper section to dissipate the heat by the profile of the aluminum section.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sinks in PCs or desktop computers generally available in the market are provided in types of extruded aluminum, CNC integrated aluminum cast and copper, and copper fin laminated to copper base sheet. Wherein, the aluminum alloy sink though featuring lightweight, has poor heat conduction efficiency and fails to at the first time conduct the heat from the heat source to the entire aluminum sink. Copper alloy gives better heat conduction property, but it is found defectives of being heavy and requires a comparatively complex process.
In an earlier improvement made by this author, a casting process involving heterogeneous metals was used for the manufacturing of copper and aluminum integrated sink base sheet to take advantage of the high heat conduction property of the copper sheet to rapidly conduct the heat from the heat source to the entire sink to dissipate the heat by the sink profile of the aluminum alloy provided on the top of the copper sheet for significantly upgrading the sink efficiency while providing at the same time the high efficiency of heat conduction by copper and the lightweight feature of the aluminum alloy.
However, in the casting process, the aluminum alloy is in a semi-fusion (atomized) status to be bound to copper. The binding force is comparatively weak between those two heterogeneous metals and the stripping strength is insufficient.